ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Boukenshin
| Pages = 192 | Reference = ISBN 1427812721 | Stardate = 43903.2 - 44389.2 | Year = 2376 - 2377 }} Boukenshin is the first volume of Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Manga, and the fourth Trek-related manga volume published by Tokyopop. It was originally intended to be the FIRST book release overall, but suffered from undisclosed delays until after the first three TOS-based volumes were released. The given stardates for the four stories included within place them as occurring during the third and fourth years of Captain Jean-Luc Picard's command of the . Summary ;From the back cover :TNG Goes Manga! Untold stories from one of the most renowned science fiction franchises in history, interpreted through Japanese-style sequential art, truly takes the crew of the USS ''Enterprise where they've never gone before!'' Story Summaries Changeling :Accompanying the away team to the mysterious "Labyrinth of Wisdom", Ensign Wesley Crusher receives a most unexpected lesson in what it means to have compassion for – and an appreciation of – his peers. :"''Captain's Log, Stardate: 43903.2. The ''Enterprise is delivering new staff members to the research outpost at Cawley IV. While we sojourn, members of my senior staff have recommended a mission to the Labyrinth of Wisdom. Commander Riker will lead the Away Team. Also on the Away Team, Security Chief Worf, Counselor Troi, Chief Engineer La Forge... and, particularly, Wesley Crusher. This will be Crusher's first mission as an Ensign."'' * Story by David Gerrold; Art by E.J. Su Sensation :Responding to a distress call from an archaeological expedition, Dr. Crusher encounters a debilitating contagion that defies the laws of medicine – and may soon spell the end of the crew of The ''Enterprise. :"Captain's Log. Stardate: 44389.2. In response to the distress call received from Lambda Scorpii IV, we have just made orbit around the planet and contacted the archaeological expedition working there..." * Story by Diane Duane; Art by Chrissy Delk The Picardian Knot :Suffering from a lack of emotion after his contact with the Vulcan Sarek, there seems to be no cure for Capt. Picard's ennui – except possibly the inexplicable puzzle left behind by an unwanted Romulan visitor. :"Captain's Log. Stardate: 43920.9. After a brief rendezvous with the to transfer Vulcan Ambassador Sarek, the ''Enterprise has been re-directed to the edge of the Neutral Zone to investigate a recalcitrant Romulan warbird." * Story by Christine Boylan; Art by Don Hudson Loyalty :''When Starfleet Command expresses their concern over Picard's brush with the Borg, Commander Will Riker will have his devotion to the captain put to the ultimate test – possibly at the cost of his own career. :"First Officer's Personal Log. Stardate: 44012.3. Having limped back to Earth after our encounter with the Borg, the Enterprise has begun its repairs at Earth Station McKinley. I will be supervising the refit while Captain Picard takes a well-deserved shore leave. While the damage to the ''Enterprise can be repaired easily, I can't help but wonder if the same can be said of our Captain. I'm sure many are wondering if Captain Picard has recovered fully from his assimilation by the Borg, and are asking the question – have we seen the last of Locutus? I believe we have, but only time will tell." * Story by F.J. DeSanto; Art by Bettina Kurkoski Memorable Quotes "''Klingons have fear?" "This is not something we discuss. Yes. It happens. Sometimes. But not very often." : - Wesley Crusher and Worf, discussing fear in "Changeling" Background Information * Cover art by James Lee * The title "Boukenshin" (冒険心) is translated in the volume's table of contents as "Adventurous Spirit." * The story "Sensation" was included as a preview of the volume in the collected Star Trek Ultimate Edition manga. External link * |next = }} Category:Comics